


Speak Now

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gay fools, M/M, Post Phineas and Ferb Effect, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Cav asks Dakota if he ever would have told him about the island.





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnnng hope you like this. This was literally awful to write because I'm currently suffering from a busted shoulder so Writing 👏 is 👏 hard.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” the question hits Dakota like a ton of bricks. He paused in the middle of their office. His shoulders slumping as he dropped the duffle bag onto the table. He hoped Cav wouldn't ask. Knew he wouldn't forget but hoped he wouldn't have the nerve to ask. 

 

He swallowed thickly and turned around and saw that his partner was still standing in the doorway. His partner. His best friend. His colleague. His boyfriend. Still standing in the doorway, clothes askew and hair tousled and Dakota can't help but grin a little at his appearance. 

 

Dakota sits down on their worn out couch and waits. Cav closes the door and makes his way over to Dakota, gently sitting down next to him. Afraid that if he were to make too sudden of a movement that he would spook Dakota. 

 

Cav repeats his question, ”Were you ever gonna tell me?” And Dakota chuckles. Cav’s face falls and Dakota reaches for his hand. 

 

“I didn't know how to even start the conversation, Bal.” Dakota starts, looking into those blue eyes he loved so much.  “I was just.” He stops and can feel Cav’s pulse under his fingertips. He's alive. And that's all he wants. “I was just waiting for the right time to tell you.” He finishes, lifting Cav's hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles softly. 

 

“My dear Dakota.” Cav speaks, and Vinnie’s heart races. He pulls the smaller man closer to him, hugging him tight to his chest and Vinnie doesn't waste a minute before he's returning the embrace. 

His body melting into the space, just like he always does. 

 

Dakota doesn't know how long they stay like that, but he knew that was where he wanted to be forever. They could finish their conversation later. But now. Now he wanted to fall asleep in the arms of the man he loved. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are love! Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
